kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve?
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It is the debut of the Shift Cars Deco Traveller, Road Winter, and Colorful Commercial, Kamen Rider Mach, the new Roidmude general Medic, and Chase's other identity, Proto-Zerohttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1204824_2271.html, marking his identity spotted by Mr. Belt through seeing his plat number will be unveiled in some later episodes. Synopsis When it is discovered that Volt is trying to cause a blackout on Christmas Eve to further the Roidmudes' plans, Shinnosuke and Kiriko race to stop them. Plot Drive Type Technic continuously pumped electricity into Heart, trying to sacrifice himself to destroy the Roidmude before Chase used Execution Spider and separated them. Heart was saved in the nick of time while Drive was seemingly killed from the explosion. Members of the Special Investigation Unit figured out Volt's plan is to create a mass blackout. With the police forces refuse to believe Genpachiro, the team decided to seek out the Volt Roidmude while in his civilian form. In the Drive Pit, Shinnosuke was revealed to have survived the explosion while being spirited away by three Shift Cars; Deco Traveller, Road Winter and Colorful Commercial (this Shift Car also creates a decoy to cover up their operation). Shinnosuke realised that Volt's blackout plan was based on one of the late author Goro Minami's works and search for clues which lead him to one of the writer's acquaintances, Koya Nishihori, the same criminal that Shinnosuke encountered back in the day before Global Freeze happened. With the help of Jun Honganji, he managed to gain access to Koya's prison cell and get the story's ending. Shinnosuke picked up Kiriko and explained that Volt's plan would be staged on the Electro Mall. Once they arrived, they witnessed Volt and tried to stop him. However, the Roidmude revealed himself not to be the real Volt, but instead a recreation of the original template. Before Shinnosuke as Drive would face Volt, Brain and Chase interfere, leaving Kiriko to deal with Volt. After setting up his plan, Volt consumed two Spider Viral Cores and morphed into a giant Spider to battle Tridoron. Touched by Drive's plea to step aside for the good of many, Chase releases him but in return having himself attacked by a mad Brain. As Kiriko is about to be killed by Volt, an unknown figure saved her before Drive Type Technic appeared. Drive used Tridoron to reduce Volt back to his original state and destroy him while Kiriko destroys his device. With the two celebrated their victory, Chase discovers his Roidmude form and number, 000 after receiving damage from Brain's attack. Nonetheless from their defeat, the Roidmudes' main goal was accomplished: to revive one of their comrades, Medic. When Shinnosuke arrived at a dinner that Kiriko reserved in a restaurant, he realized that his birthday party, Christmas party and the Special Investigation Unit's year end party were all combined into one celebration much to his distraught though he accepted it much later. While Mr. Belt and all of the Shift Cars watched the party from afar, Chase/Roidmude Proto-Zero witnessed his own number designation in disbelief. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * / : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Mashin Chaser: *Volt Ghost: *Heart Roidmude: *Brain Roidmude: Shift Cars & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Technic, Shift Speed, Shift Wild **Tire Exchange: Justice Hunter, Hooking Wrecker *'Type Used:' **Type Technic, Type Speed, Type Speed Hunter, Type Wild, Type Wild Wrecker *'Core Used:' **Chaser Spider *'Tune Form Used:' **Tune Chaser Spider Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Deco Traveller, Colorful Commercial, Road Winter ***This is the last time the closing screen takes Shift Cars from the above. From episode 12 onwards, images of Shift Cars are taken from the left side during the closing screen. *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Volt Ghost† **'Count at episode end:' 90 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Kamen Rider Drive, Kiriko, and Kamen Rider Mach. *Taira Imata's (Genpachiro Otta) 39th birthday and Rio Uchida's (Kiriko Shijima) 23rd birthday, falling on September 24th and September 27th 2014 respectively, were celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1204776_2271.html *This marks the return of Drive's Type Speed Hunter form since its debut episode. *A short flashback to Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze occurred in this episode. *Lupin is mentioned by Koya Nishihori when he meets up with Shinnosuke in prison, Shinnosuke having fought Lupin in Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin, Drive's feature of Movie War Full Throttle, as well as a copycat Lupin prior to that in Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief!. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 3 features episode 9-12: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body?, What is in the Belt's Past?, Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? and Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「暗黒の聖夜を防ぐのはだれか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「暗黒の聖夜を防ぐのはだれか」 References Category:Christmas Episode